1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of projectile delivery systems. More specifically, the invention comprises an integrated weapon control system which precisely times the firing of two or more weapons in order to create a desired projectile delivery sequence at a target.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “projectile delivery system” includes small devices, such as rifles fired by individuals, and large devices, such as howitzers. Such weapons are typically fired individually, though they may be aimed to concentrate their fire on a single target. Some automated firing systems have been developed to fire such weapons simultaneously. However, as the range to target may vary for the different weapons, simultaneous firing of the weapons will typically not result in all the projectiles striking the target at the same time.
In many instances it is desirable to have all the projectiles strike a designated target or targets simultaneously. A simultaneous strike may be needed to achieve complete surprise. A hostage situation is a good example of the need for a simultaneous strike. FIG. 9 shows a hostage situation. Two targets 104 are in close proximity to three hostages 102. It is desirable to strike both targets simultaneously. This goal is difficult to achieve, however, since the range to target for first rifle 110, second rifle 112, third rifle 114, and fourth rifle 116 are all different. The reader should appreciate that the illustration—in order to fit all the individuals in a single view—is unrealistically compressed. It is not uncommon for one rifle to be within 50 meters of a target while another might be 200 meters further away. This displacement can result in displaced arrival times for the projectiles approaching ½ second, well within human reaction time. In order to achieve a desired arrival of two or more projectiles, it is therefore necessary to precisely sequence the firing of the weapons that launch them.